Summertime Joy
by Riyukku Sayuri
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are childhood friends and are having a great summer! Once summer is done, they realize something very important. Please read and review! Arigato! A one-shot fic! status: completed


**Summertime Joy**

**by Riyukku Sayuri**

**Author's Note: **_This is a Cardcaptor Sakura one-shot. It should be fun and enjoyable – I hope. Hehe. I do not plan on having this fanfiction having a sequel to it, but if there are enough requests, I suppose I may consider it. Anyways, enjoy!_

As the young Kinomoto Sakura went wandering off with her two best friends, Tomoyo Daidouji and Syaoran Li, she could just see the shining sea beyond them. She stared it, wishing they could swim in the sea, exploring it's depths that held so much adventure. Then she looked over to the forest ahead of them. It too was full of adventure. She could only stare and imagine. Imagine she and her pals were explorers. Explorers exploring the unknown.

"Sakura-chan, over here!" Syaoran called, Tomoyo by his side. The young seven-year-olds ran around waiting for their best friend.

Sakura started running over towards Syaoran and Tomoyo. Her face was bright and cheery. She could hardly wait until they explored the forest.

"Are we gonna go now or what?" Sakura giggled.

"Let's go!" Tomoyo squealed, running ahead of the two.

Sakura and Syaoran tagged along, running around wildly, exploring the mischievous world of green. The place where trees gently swayed with the summertime breeze. The place where tiny birds would come to sing their summertime song. It was all so good, so pleasant, so beautiful.

"Oh, Syaoran, look at that cute birdie!" Sakura squealed happily. Syaoran looked up and discovered a bird that was pleasant to look at. He smiled happily at Sakura and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her to Tomoyo to show her the bird.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"To Tomoyo! We gotta show her the cute little birdie, right?" he laughed.

"Yah, we do!" Sakura agreed.

So the two best friends ran off, hand-in-hand they reached Tomoyo, took her by the hand, and lead her to the bird.

"What a cute birdie!" she gasped, staring at its beautiful chestnut eyes.

Sakura giggled heartily and jumped up and down, staring at the bird, her emerald eyes staring in awe. She breathed in and out, wishing she could keep this beautiful bird.

"Syaoran, could you catch it for me?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"I'll try," he said, then grinned.

"Shhh, don't make a single noise," he prompted.

"Gotcha," they whispered back.

Slowly, Syaoran crept up towards the bird. He slowly opened his hands behind the bird. Then, he very slowly cupped them around the bird's slender figure and kept it imprisoned in his hands. He looked at Sakura and Tomoyo, proud with his catch.

"Arigato Syaoran!" Sakura squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

He gradually walked to her, his hands feeling shaky knowing that the bird was resting inside of his cupped hands. He slowly drew the bird's head out and kept the rest of it in the body of his hands.

"Do you like it?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes! Oh, but look, it has ticks. We should take it to Otou-san! Maybe he can take them off!" Sakura suggested, noticing the tiny bugs crawling in the bird's soft feathers.

"Okay!" Tomoyo and Syaoran agreed.

And off they went, enjoying their summer fun with a little summertime bird to accompany them. They raced out of the forest, past the swaying trees, and raced with the shimmering sea.

"Whoa!" Sakura shouted joyously as she took a huge leap into the cool and shining sea.

"Yahoo!" Syaoran shouted, dunking into the water.

"Heh," Tomoyo giggled, slowly making her way from the sandy shore to the depths of the cool ocean waters.

"Oh Tomoyo, come out over here! It's awesome! This is a great time to be swimming! It's summertime!" Sakura shouted over, her face shining.

"Gomen for being so slow, but look at the water! It's so... cold!" Tomoyo laughed, barely touching the waves the licked up upon the shore.

"C'mon!" Syaoran shouted, wading further where he could no longer touch the smooth sand below his feet.

He waded in the water dunking his head below the salty water and swimming around, playfully poking Sakura from under the cold seawater.

"Oh alright. You better thank me after!" Tomoyo laughed.

"Arigato!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted with thanks. This was truly going to be fun.

"Oh Syaoran, Tomoyo! Look! Lookit! The summer may have passed, but our friendship has not! We have survived the summertime fun! We have passed! Our adventures may be ending here, but they'll start again next year! But our friendship will stay forever! Arigato for being such great friends!" Sakura declared, giving her two best friends the largest bear hug ever.

"Arigato to you both too. This was a great summer! But then we still will have our school fun too!" Syaoran said, grinning.

"Hai! Of course we'll gain more friends from time to time, but our friendship will last forever! And that's a promise!" Tomoyo agreed, giving her best friends a thumbs up sign.

And so the three pals walked off across the setting sunset, barefoot on the sandy shore, watching the waves lick the shoreline with a _lip, lip_ sound. They would remember this summer forever – the summer that they declared their friendship strong and bold. It was their "forever true" friendship, it was an unbreakable friendship that no one could destroy. This was theirs and theirs only – it was a gift, a miracle, to be friends... forever...

a/n: Hope you like it! Want a sequel? If so, let's see how many people can submit requests for a sequel! Please read and review, arigato!!


End file.
